What A Day
by csimiamifan15
Summary: Its been a year since the new girl joined NCIS and Gibbs has his theories but is she who she really says she is?


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT LAILA JULIETTE DUMONT_**

It's been a year since she came to join the team. Gibbs was starting to get suspicious. He wasn't going to say anything because he wasn't absolutely sure and he didn't want to make accusations if he was wrong. There was only one way to find out if he was right or not, test his theory. Yes but how?

He sat at his desk thinking. He finally got up and went over to her desk and opened the top drawer and headed to the elevator. He pushed the button and watched as the door closed. He had never felt this nervous. He took a deep breath to relax his nerves and stepped off of the elevator.

"Abby I need a favor." He said walking into her lab. "Good Morning Gibbs." The young goth said with a smile. "What can I do for you?" "I need you to run this." He said handing her a brush. "This is," "I know. Just run it and tell me what you get." Abby turned to face her computer. "Alright I'll put a rush on it." She said turning around but he was gone. She sighed and turned back to the brush.

Juliette laughed as Ziva was telling her about her night. "Really?" "Yeah it was hilarious. I think he is still washing paint from his hair." She said laughing. Juliette stopped when she saw the director standing talking to Gibbs. Juliette turned to Ziva. "Why do you think he's here?" "I am not sure." "Huh." Juliette made her way to her desk and as she got to her seat she heard them say something about a fish.

"No." She said putting the pieces together. "There's no way." She whispered. "There's no way what Ms. Dumont." Juliette looked up at the director. "There's no way that my lucky pen is missing." She said making up a story. "I leave it in front of my monitor every night. It helps me think." The director raised a brow at her. "I don't judge your beliefs." She said sitting down. "And I'd respect it if you didn't judge mine." She said pushing her chair closer to her desk.

"Alright." The director said leaving. Ziva looked at her and mouthed, "Lucky pen?" "I panicked ok." Juliette mouthed back. "Alright what have we got on our current case file?" Gibbs asked sitting down at his desk. McGee pulled his information up on the plasma screen. Juliette just sat and watched as Ziva and Tony rushed over eager to tell what they have found. Juliette didn't know why but for some reason it amused her to watch them fight for Gibbs attention. She really felt like family here.

"Well Boss," Tony began. "We had found a cell phone that may be tied to the arms dealer." "Anything else?" "No. McGee tried to track his cell phone but," He said looking at McGee. "Boss the signal was lost." "But I found a small trail of deposits and I got a name." Ziva said with a smile. "Le Poisson." Gibbs answered for her. "Yeah how did you" "Is that all you found?" "Yeah.

Gibbs stood up and sighed. "Well that doesn't get us very far." "Le Poisson, Real name Jeffrey Callahan. Born and raised in Nice, France. Moved to the US with La Grenioulle. Took over when he was found dead. He was only sixteen when recruited. He recently recruited an intern, Rebecca Martin. She works at a small little diner a couple blocks from here. Real nice girl. Sweet. Nice. I'm thinking she only got involved because her college debt was getting out of hand." Juliette said kicking her feet up on her desk.

"I think you forgot about their coffee preference." Tony joked. "She's a frappocino and he's a mocha caramel latte." She said taking her feet off the desk. "How do you know that?" "I was recruited because I'm good at profiling people and I pay attention to small details. Even the ones that are so small most people don't wish to bother with." She said standing up.

"I say we bring Rebecca in and talk to her. We could try and go undercover but Le Poisson won't take new recruits. La Grenioulle was stabbed in the back by a recruit picked by one of his people. So because of that Le Poisson picks all the recuits himself and he can smell a cop a mile away."

"Alright. McGee, Juliette, go bring her in." Gibbs said heading to interrogation. Juliette grabbed the keys and chucked them to McGee. "You're turn to drive." She said heading to the elevator.

"So how did you know all those things about Le Poisson?" McGee asked as he made a left turn and parked in front of the diner. "I told you." She said getting out. "I'm good at my job. "No one's that good." "I have a connection to Le Poisson ok?" She said heading into the diner to avoid him replying.

Juliette picked a table and sat down. "What do you mean you have a connection to him?" "It's nothing." "Does Gibbs know?" "I assume so. The director was probably telling him this morning." She said playing with a napkin.

"Can I take your order?" Juliette smiled at the young woman. "Uh yeah He'll have coffee and I'll have a water and a bagel." She looked at McGee and focused. "He'll also take a small omelette. Tomatoes, peppers, cheese and ham but ask the chef if he can use thin slices and not cubed pieces. He hates the cubed pieces because strands of it get stuck in his teeth." She said smiling at the waitress.

"Wow." McGee said looking at her. "How did you know?" "Well you were practically drooling over the picture on the menu." "But how did you know about the ham thing?" "I saw you sitting for about an hour picking your teeth trying to get that corn you ate last tuesday." "You were watching me?" "No I heard you." "Oh was I really that loud?" "No. I have exceptional hearing because my eyes are bad." "Then how come you don't wear glasses?" "Contacts."

The waitress came back and gave them their order. Juliette smiled and stopped the woman. "Hey are you Rebecca Martin?" "Yeah." The woman said a bit confused. "I went to Hudson with you. I sat behind you in Physics. Mr. Douglas' class right?" "Yeah." "I don't know if you remember me. My name's Leilani Cruise." "Oh yeah. You were in my group for that one essay he gave us." "Right." "I remember you had the really frizzy fro and the braces. Oh and those huge glasses." Juliette laughed. "Well the braces came off, the hair became tamable and I got contacts." "Well you look great." "Thank you. Uh when does your shift end?" "Actually in a few minutes." "Do you want to go for a ride and just talk."

Rebecca nodded. "Sure." "Alright." Juliette turned back to McGee. "You went to Hudson?" "No." "Then how did you," "Every college has a really nerdy girl." "Alright so how are we going to get her to NCIS?" "Well she's going to get in the car with us and I'll take it from there." She said taking a bite out of her bagel.

When they finished their food Juliette paid for their meal and Rebecca followed them out to the car. Juliette climbed in the back with Rebecca while Tim got up front and started to drive. "So how have you been?" Rebecca asked clicking her seatbelt in place. Juliette showed Rebecca her badge. "Look Becca I don't want to alarm you but I know what your involved in. First off let me say I'm not going to arrest you unless I have too. I want to help you but if you want to be stubborn then we can play hard ball." Rebecca started to get scared. "What do you want?" "I just want you answer some questions. Now you don't have to but if you don't we'll arrest you and you'll be expelled from college." "What do you want to know?" "Not here. Wait until we get to NCIS."

"Gibbs. You do? Ok I'll be right there Abs." He headed to the elevator slowly. He wanted to know what Abby had found but at the same time he didn't. What if his suspicions were right? What would he do? He wasn't ready for this. He shouldn't go. He should stay up at his desk and pretend that none of it happened. But it did. He shook his head. "I have to go." He said pushing the button.

When he got to the lab he saw the look on Abby's face and his heart stopped. "What did you get?" "Well I ran her DNA and there's some surprise." "What?" "Well Juliette is the daughter of Jenny but so is Nathalie." "What?" "Yeah. Looking at their birth certificates Nathalie and Juliette's birthdays are only a month apart." "How could that be?" "Well I've never seen this before but I've read something on it. There was this woman in Kansas who was three months pregnant and had sex with her husband and found out that she was pregnant with a second baby but there were two months between the two embryos." "You lost me Abs." "See Gibbs she had this weird genetic...mishap I guess you would say where even though she was pregnant she was still releasing eggs giving her the ability to concieve again even when she was pregnant."

"Wait so you're telling me when Jenny was pregnant with Juliette she had sex with another man and got pregnant again?" "Exactly!" Abby said excited. "Juliette and Nathalie are actual sisters." "So Juliette and Nathalie can both be my daughters?" "Yeah. Weird isn't it? I mean you know that Juliette is your daughter but now Nathalie might be too." "Can you run Nathalie's DNA?" "I can't I don't have it. The French have all the agents that are twenty and older on file but that's it. They must have her file locked in a cabinet." "So how were you able to tell that Nathalie is Juliette's sister?" "I found their birth records." "Well isn't the father listed on the certificate?" "I wish it was. The father was left blank on both certificates." She said pulling up the picture. "Alright well did you get the results?" He asked anxiously. "Yes!" She said handing him a printed piece of paper. "Congratulations Gibbs! You're a father!" Abby said hugging him. Gibbs looked at the paper and felt like someone beat him in the gut with a sack of bricks. How come Jenny didn't tell him that she was pregnant with his child? Why didn't she tell him when she was working at NCIS? He felt sick.

"Gibbs are you ok?" Abby asked worriedly. "Uh, yeah. I have to go back. Juliette and McGee should be back with Rebecca Martin by now." "Ok." She said watching him walk to the elevator. She was hoping that he'd be ok. She never saw him look so pale.

Juliette led Rebecca to interrogation. "Please sit." She said pointing to the chair. "Do you want a lawyer? I know you said you didn't before but maybe now you will." "No." "Alright we'll start." She said opening the file. "Rebecca you seem like a nice girl. So what happened? Debt get to high?" "Yeah. At first I had it all under control. I was working and paying for school as I went. I had all this money saved up from working through high school." "Ok. So what happened to it all?" "My mother got sick and I had to pay for the bills because she couldn't afford them and it just got to be too much."

"So you needed money and fast. How did you meet Jeffrey Callahan?" "We met at a bar. I was bartending and he was flirting with me. I explained to him that I wasn't interested but he didn't get the hint. After my shift ended he stopped me and asked me if I needed some money. Told me he had an opening. Good paying job." "Alright. Look we have evidence that could convict you and you can be sent away," She said pulling out a picture. "Or you can tell me when you and him would meet when he got a shipment."

"He'd call me. Tell me to show up at this old warehouse in Fairfax. When I got there the guns would be there and I had to help convince the buyer." "Alright. When's the next shipment?" "Tonight." "Alright. Are you comfortable with staying here until he calls?" "Yeah. If he finds out I talked to you he'll kill me." "No he won't. We'll get him before he does. So when you get the phone call what happens?" "I go to the warehouse and I take a look at the shipment with Mason." Juliette stopped. "Mason? Mason who?" "I'm not sure of his last name. He came from France with Jeffrey. He was there before I got there."

"What does he look like?" "Uh, short brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'10 maybe." "What is she doing?" Tony asked turning to Gibbs. "I'm not sure." Before they could do anything Juliette told Rebecca to stay and walked out of the room. Tony opened the door and watched as she ran down the hall. "Go!" Gibbs said trying to get around Tony.

Juliette opened her laptop she brought from France and pulled up a file. She scanned through it real quick then exited out and closed her laptop. She opened her drawer and loaded her gun and put it in it's holster. She was about to head back up to interrogation where she was stopped.

"What's the hurry?" Tony asked standing in her way. "It's nothing. I have to go." She said walking past him. She ran down the hall and was stopped by Gibbs. "It's not nothing what is it?" "I can't tell you right now because Rebecca's supposed to get the call soon but I promise I'll tell you when this is over." "Alright." Gibbs said moving out of her way. "Thank you." Juliette said heading into interrogation.

When she walked in Rebecca was on the phone. "Alright. I'll be there." She said hanging up. "Alright so you have to play it cool when we get there. You won't be alone. It'll be me and my boss." "And me." The director said walking in. Juliette nodded. "Alright." She turned back to Rebecca. "We have to get you set up." "What do you mean?" "I mean bullet proof vest."

Once they were ready they headed to the site. "Alright Rebecca you're going to go in like you normally do and we're going to be right behind you." "Ok." "Let's go." Juliette said opening her door.

"So what do we have?" "Our standard order but this time we're selling to a big client. I need you to convince him to buy." "Well if it's the usual I don't see why I have to," "Because the price is a little higher than usual." "Alright. I'll do my best."

"So where were you last night?" "What?" "Last night. I stopped by your house and you weren't there." "Damn." Juliette said under her breath. He figured her out. We gotta move and fast." "Wait a minute and see if she can get herself out of this." The director said holding his arm out.

"I was out at the diner picking up a check." Rebecca said getting nervous. "Now why don't I believe you?"Jeffrey said pulling a gun out. Rebecca screamed. Before the director or Gibbs could grab her Juliette ran in.

"That's enough Jeffrey!" She said holding onto her gun tightly. "Laila what a surprise. I thought I smelled a cop." "Let her go Jeffrey." "Why? She betrayed me." He said pointing the gun at her head. "This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with it. She didn't betray you. I followed her." "Yeah right. You wouldn't have followed her if she was descite." "Oh so you forgot that I've been in this business for six years. I know how to tail people even the most descrite."

"How did you know that she was my intern?" "You told me." "That's a lie!" He said throwing Rebecca and pointing the gun at Juliette. Juliette turned and saw Gibbs and the director behind her. She turned back to Jeffrey. "Is it? Did you really think I couldn't tap the burn phone you stole from inventory? Come on Jeffrey you're smarter than that."

"Put the gun down." Juliette said walking towards him. "You really are stupid. There's three of you and a room full of us. What makes you think we can't kill you?" "So what if you can? We already have this information down in the file. You kill us there will just be more people on your tail and I know you don't want that." Jeffrey lowered his gun and quickly pulled it back up and fired.

Juliette ducked so it missed her. She looked around and saw that Gibbs and the director were still standing. "Fine have it your way!" She said running behind a stack of crates with Gibbs. They turned and started to fire. Juliette gunned down three men and Gibbs got four. Juliette was about to put a round into Jeffrey when he grabbed Rebecca and ran.

"Cover me!" Juliette said running to the wall. She crouched down dodging the gun fire and ran after Jeffrey. She saw he was heading for the roof. She had to think fast so she did. She raised her gun and shot Jeffrey in the calf. She hurried and cuffed him and pulled him up.

Jeffrey threw his head back and hit Juliette causing her to fall back. Juliette quickly got up and ran after him but it was too late. He jumped off the roof. "Damn." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Are you ok?" She asked turning to face Rebecca. "Yeah I'm fine." "Alright. Let's go." She said as they walked down to the others.

Juliette looked around and had an uneasy feeling. "Where's Mason?" "He didn't show. Jeffrey said he sent him on another mission with Mitchell." "What?" "Mitchell said he was going to go pay a visit to a duck. He took Mason with him." "Did he say he was going to visit a duck or Ducky?" "Ducky." Juliette's eyes got wide. "Guys we have a problem!" She said running to the car.

She opened the door and pushed the driver aside and started the car. When everyone was in she floored it. When they got back to NCIS Juliette ran up to MTAC with Gibbs and the director. "Renee I need visual on autopsy and the surrounding areas." "For what?" "NOW!" "Alright." She said pulling the cameras on screen. "There's Mitchell." Juliette said pointing to the short dark haired man. "And there's Mason." "He looks scared." "I would be too! You want to know what happened? Mason was kidnapped by La Grenioulle and tried escaping. He doesn't want to be involved in this business. I have to go help him." She said heading for the doors.

"Juliette!" "What?" She turned and saw Gibbs right behind her. "I'm coming with you." "Me too." The director said following. Juliette ran to the elevator and pushed open the emergency hatch. "I need someone to hit the emergency stop button." She said pointing to the switch. The director flicked it. "Ok. Gibbs can you give a boost up?" "Sure." "Ok." Juliette grabbed onto Gibbs' shoulders and grabbed the top of the elevator and started to climb out. "Ok let go but watch out my shoes are slipping." She said as one fell off and hit the director's foot. "Yeah we noticed."

Juliette looked around for a box and pulled out a pocket knife. "What are you doing?" "I'm disabling the bell so that when we get to the basement it won't 'Ding'." She said pulling a wire. "Alright now clear out!" She said jumping down. "Turn the elevator on and hit the button." She said folding her pocket knife and putting it away.

When the elevator stopped Juliette blocked the doors. "Ok. I know I have no authority but these guys are ex-French agents. I think I can take care of this situation without anyone having to fire but I'm asking that you let me go first and try to handle this you can sneak out and hang by the door. But please," "Alright." Gibbs said pushing the button.

Juliette walked over to the autopsy door with the director and Gibbs crouching down. "Ducky did you see my," Juliette said pretending she lost something. She looked up at Mitchell and Mason. "Laila I didn't know you came to the US." "What are you doing here?" "I'm just paying the doctor a visit." He said pointing the gun to Ducky and Palmer.

"Mitchell please put it down." "No. I don't feel like it." "Mitchell." "Mason grab her gun." Mitchell said shaking the gun at Juliette. Mason didn't move. "Well what are you waiting for? Go grab her gun!" He said smacking Mason. Juliette opened her holster and grabbed her gun. She held one hand up in the air. "I'm just setting it down on the ground." She said kneeling down. Then she slowly got back up.

"Now Mitchell drop the gun." "Why?" "Because it doesn't have to end like this!" "I think it does." He said pointing the gun back to Ducky. "NO!" Juliette said running and tackling Mitchell down. She hit the gun out of Mitchell's hands and started to fight with him. She stood up and started to dodge and throw punches. Before she could do anything the director and Gibbs ran in and opened fire.

"AHH!" Juliette's heart dropped as she saw Mason fall to the ground. Juliette scrambled to get to him. When she did she grabbed him and held him close. "Mason," "Julie I'm so sorry. I didn't want to get caught up in this." "I know." "There's something you should know. I'm not going to have long to," "Don't say that please! Mason you made it through that explosion you can survive this too." She said putting her hand over his wound and adding pressure. "I love you. I always have and I always will." Juliette started to cry. "I love you too." She said softly.

She watched as he struggled to breathe and then just stopped. "Mason?" She just looked at him. She couldn't believe it. She just started to cry. "Juliette," Gibbs said knealing next to her. "No." "He's gone." "No!" She said crying harder. "He can't be!"

Right then the elevator opened. "Boss we heard a gun shot is," Tony stopped when he saw the look on Gibbs' face. He walked into the room to let Ziva, Tim and Abby in.

"Juliette you have to let him go." "I don't want to!" She said crying harder. Ducky slowly made his way over to Juliette. "Julie look at me sweetheart." He said gently. Juliette lifted her head and looked at the doctor. "Julie give him to me. I'll take care of him." He said gently removing her arms from Mason. She nodded. "Ok."

Palmer came over and helped Ducky lift Mason onto the table. Ducky knelt down by Juliette. "Why don't you go with Abby and Ziva? They'll help you get cleaned up." He looked up and waved the girls over. "Ok?" Juliette nodded as Ducky helped her up. She folded her arms and looked down at herself and realized she had blood all over. Her beautiful long blonde hair had blotches of it and so did her shirt and pants. Her feet and spots on them too.

Juliette sighed as Ziva and Abby walked her to the elevator. When they got up to the showers Juliette closed the curtain and stood there for a second. "I'll go get her a spare change of clothes." Abby said leaving. "Wait I," Ziva protested but it was too late. Abby had already left. "Do you want to hand me you dirty clothes and I will set them out here?" "Ok." Juliette said tossing her clothes over the shower wall.

She slowly turned the shower on and washed her hair. When Abby came back she brought a bag for the dirty clothes and brought some clean clothes. When Juliette finished Abby threw a towel and the clothes over the wall. Juliette looked at the outfit. It was her summer dress she had worn to the birthday party she threw for Ziva. She remembered how right after they sang happy birthday they had to go.

When Juliette was dressed she came out and brushed her hair. "Um I couldn't open your lock so I kind of took a hammer to it." Juliette let out a small chuckle. "Why don't we go to your desk and sit down?" "No. I want to go back and see him." She said wiping her eyes. "Ok." Abby said as they headed down to autopsy.

When they got there Juliette slowly made her way to Mason and Ducky. She looked around and saw that Gibbs and the director were gone but Tony and McGee were still there. "Julie," "Um, I just had to see him one last time." She said trying not to cry.

"I found something you might want." Juliette looked confused until she saw a metal heart shaped pendant. "He kept it." She said shocked. She reached around her neck and unhooked a chain. She slowly slid her half of the heart off of the chain and slid it onto Mason's chain. A smile returned to her face with she heard a click and watched the two halves come together.

"I can't believe he still had it. After all this time." She looked up at Ducky. "Thank you. Uh, I have to go." She said wiping her eyes and heading to the elevator. She went to her desk and stopped when she saw Gibbs sitting in her chair.

"How long were you two together?" He asked holding a picture frame. She knew it was the one of her and Mason at Martinique. It was a couple days before Mason had disappeared. She remembered that Nathalie was in a photography phase and took a picture of Mason kissing Juliette on the cheek. She smiled lightly at the memory.

"We started dating when we were tweleve. We grew up together and decided to explore our feelings for each other." "Did you sleep with him?" "No. We were nervous and wanted to wait for the right moment. About three days after that picture was taken he called me in the middle of the night and told me he loved me. The next day he didn't show up for work." She said running her thumb over the nail polish on the other one.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." "What?" She asked walking over. He just stared at a folded piece of paper. "What is it?" "Read it." He said still looking at it. Juliette grabbed the paper and unfolded it. "So you know?" "What?" "You know that I'm your daughter." She said moving her eyes from the paper.

"You knew?" He asked standing up. "Not at first. When I first came here I had no idea. But after that incident we walked into on the plane I knew something was up with Vance. So I snooped and found our files clipped together. I flipped through them quickly and found that Vance knew I was your daughter and was trying to reunite us. He first found me when I was five on the beach in Martinique with my Aunt Heather but after I was recruited he lost contact with me."

She grabbed his chair and placed it next to hers. "Can I have my chair back?" She asked turning his chair to face him. "If that makes you comfortable." He said getting up. "Well after that I'm not exactly sure yet how he found me but he did and after that he contacted Toni." "You're old boss." "Yeah. And after she told me I was being transferred to DC and that the transfer was permenant until otherwise. So I went home with Nathalie and packed my stuff up. Then I amused myself by using a grapling hook to attach to the cat walk and climbed up."

"So why didn't you tell me?" "At first I was going to. But after I read your file I found out about Kelly and Shannon and," She stopped and looked at him. She could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. "I read what happened to them and after a few hours had passed and I stopped crying I decided that you had to find out on your own. I figured if I told you you wouldn't believe me or you'd think I was crazy so I figured that you had to find out by yourself and it would go from there."

She stood up from her chair and started to walk around. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd find out so fast. I found out about six months ago." She looked back at the paper and smiled. But once she saw the bottom of the paper her smile faded. "Wait is this right?" She asked looking at him with disbelief.

"Well you just said that you were my daughter." "No I mean about Nathalie being mom's daughter too." "According to Abby, she found the birth certificates." "Did you test her DNA?" "We can't we don't have it." "Oh that's right the agency over there doesn't put your file into the computer until you hit twenty." "Why is that?" "They used to do it before but there were a couple recruits who didn't work out and had to be terminated. Well not them but their files and then they had their minds wiped and were sent away."

"You know I wanted to have Nathalie over for a visit but never found the time. I'll call her tomorrow. She'll want to come down for the funeral anyways." She said folding the paper back up. She handed it back to Gibbs. "You keep it." Juliette looked at him weird. "Ok." She said putting it in her top drawer. She started to laugh. "You ran my hair?" She asked laughing.

"I needed a DNA sample." She laughed. "My DNA was entered into the system when I became an NCIS agent here. You didn't have to steal my brush." She said laughing. She looked up and her smiled faded when she saw the look on Abby's face. "What is it?" "It's my report on the shooting. I thought you might want to take a look at it." "Ok."

Juliette opened the file and started to read. "Wait is this right?" She asked as tears came to her eyes. "That's what I thought when I first found out but I double checked my answers." "Of course. I don't doubt your work. I just doubt my eyes." She kept reading and started to cry. She handed the file to Abby and started to cry harder. "Oh Julie!" Abby said giving her a big hug.

Gibbs was curious as to what the file said so he read it. He was shocked when he read the conclusion. "Mitch didn't shoot him." "No." Abby said shaking her head while trying to calm Juliette down. "If you keep reading you'll" "I see what you mean." Gibbs said nodding. He looked up at Juliette. In an entire day he proved his theory, met his daughter's love, watched him die and found out that it was his boss who killed him. "What a day." He said closing the file.


End file.
